Rabid
by Zena-Xina
Summary: My own twist on season 9 episode "Rabid" (aka plot spoilers) in which Reid becomes one of the victims. This Unsub loves turning his victims into rabies-infected humans. When Reid gets taken in, he has to stay alive, while reliving one of his worst nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So there will be spoilers to the season 9 episode "Rabid." However if you haven't seen the episode you can still read this without feeling you're missing something. I know this first bit is extremely short, it's just to get it started and get myself on the right track. Plus by publishing this little bit it'll HOPEFULLY motivate me to actually work on it._**

Reid awoke suddenly, the cold high pressure of water soaking him. His head was pounding as he leapt up, backing into a corner that seemed to appear out of nowhere. After a few seconds, the water stopped, and a voice said, "Drink up. You don't want to get dehydrated now."

Snapping his eyes open, Reid took in his surroundings. He was in a prison, no… dog kennel? There was watery blood on the floor, probably his, considering the strong pain radiating from his left temple. There was a bowl on the floor near the gate full of water, sloshing slightly from being filled with the hose.

This is not good, Reid thought, slumping down against the wall, staring at the camera set up behind the bars.

**_A/N: I'll try to post more soon, even if its just short little bits. I could always put it together later and make it a one-shot. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: HAHAH... so... I accidentally obviously kinda forgot about this story... So, here we are, one year and three days later and I'm only just updating it. Dang dies time fly by...**_

* * *

"Has anyone seen Reid?" Hotch asked.

It was eleven o'clock at night but they were still not very close to catching their UNSUB. A few hours of sleep would have to be sacrificed in order to save a few lives.

He looked around at their blank faces and realized that no one indeed knew where he was. Which wasn't exactly something to call the cavalry in on, but it was nice to know where someone usually was, especially with a non-preferential killer on the loose in an unfamiliar town.

"I can call him." offered Morgan. "He might have gone out to find coffee or something, who knows?"

"Alright, do that."

Hotch looked down at the file he has looked at probably a million times already. There had to be something...

"I've called him twice with no answer." replied Morgan.

"That's weird... Call Garcia and get a trace on it." ordered Hotch.

Morgan put his phone on speaker.

"Chocolate thunder, you better have a good reason for calling me at this hour-"

"Sorry Baby Girl, but we need you to locate Reid's phone."

"What? Why? What happened."

"Probably nothing, but we haven't seen him in a while and he isn't answering."

"Alright, just give me a second... Okay, it says here that he is currently half a block from the La Quinta Hotel on Saratoga."

"That's where we are staying." said JJ.

"You know, now that I think about it, I think I remember him saying something about him going over there to get something from his bag." remembered Blake.

"It's not that far away, I can go and see what he is doing and be back in less than thirty minutes." said Morgan, then told Garcia goodbye.

"You know what, let's call it a night. Morgan can ride with me on the way back to the hotel and we'll pick him up on the way."

So the team disassembled, going in separate vehicles to some much needed rest.

Hotch pulled over when they were almost at the hotel.

"This is where Garcia says that his phone is."

Morgan got out and looked around. There was no coffee shop or book store or crime scene. There was however, a dark alley way.

He pulled out his flashlight and called out to Reid.

Morgan stopped in his tracks as his light lit up the alley.

"Hotch! Get over here!" Morgan shouted. He walked forward and picked up a cell phone that was surrounded by a pool of blood.

Reid's phone was there, but he himself was no where to be found.

* * *

_**A/N: WELLLLLL THEN. At least the team knows that he's gone. I know that I haven't established much detail into where in the episode this happened, but I am getting there. Please review, it means the world to me.**_


End file.
